Kakashi's Decision
by scarlet700
Summary: Finally finding true love and having it ripped away, leaves you with nothing, but a broken heart...


**_Author's Note: just a little something I could so imagine happening in Kakashi's past! Hehe enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Kakashi's Decision_**

Kakashi smiled from under his mask, roaming around the royal garden aimlessly; or so he told himself. In reality he was searching for someone very specific. This someone had broken through all his barriers and had stolen his heart, giving her own in return. He had finally found love as a normal eighteen year old young man should, but it was too good to be true.

It was time for him to depart from this mission and he only wished to find his beloved to bid her farewell. He had to make sure that she was safe and that no harm would come to her, using the fact that it was his mission as his excuse.

The silver-haired man had looked everywhere imaginable, finding every location abandoned. He had almost given up hope when he had heard her servants whispering about the new found love that the princess had found, giving him new hope that he would eventually find her through effort.

Jumping up into a tree, he searched the grounds from above. There sitting on the rooftop under the silver moonlight in her white nightgown, was the young lady whom he would risk his life for. She looked absolutely radiant under the moonlight; her silver hair trailing down to her waist, her beautiful pale skin glowing, and her gorgeous purple eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.

Jumping onto the roof, he landed without a sound behind _his_ princess, resisting the urge to gather her in his arms and hold her until the end of time. He had already broken the rules by revealing his face and allowing her to get close enough to bed him. He had not intended on showing his emotions, but she drew them out of him like a snake charmer.

The beautiful princess smiled at the one she loved, the one she thought she would be with until the end of time, but the burning sensation behind her eyes, reminded her that he was to leave and return to his home. The danger had passed and the Hokage had sentenced for Kakashi's return to Konoha two days ago, however, he had stayed a while longer at the request at the princess.

Frowning at her tear stained cheeks, Kakashi sat down next to his beloved, drawing her into his arms, and whispered, "Please don't cry for me."

"How could you say such a thing? You are to return to a place where I can never follow. You're leaving me behind with nothing but a broken heart." She sobbed, her body shaking from her cries. Cringing slightly from her chosen words, Kakashi sighed, wishing that he could stay here with her and live out his life with her, but he knew it was impossible. Kissing her right temple, he sighed, "Think of me as a bird."

"Pardon?" She questioned, bewilderment written all over her features, wondering what had possessed the silver haired man to say such a thing.

"It is as if I were a bird. I leave when winter comes, but I will return once spring has returned." He said lovingly, moving closer to his princess. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed in content, feeling his warmth wash over her, knowing that their time together was short.

The night seemed to fly by, stealing their precious hours together. Kakashi wanted to yell in frustration, but refrained from doing so as he stood up, allowing his princess to slip from his hold. Princess Alyssa gazed up at her knight in shining armor, standing up to move to his side, but he had already taken a step back, standing at the edge of the rooftop. Running toward her beloved, she yelled, "Please don't leave me. Do not burden me to stay alone."

His heart clenching painfully at the sound of his beloved's broken cry. This was not what he had wanted. He would never have started something like this if he had known the ending, but it was time to face the consequences. Turning toward the silver-haired princess, he closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled down his mask one last time, revealing his perfect lips.

Pressing his lips against hers, they move in complete synchrony as if they were made for each other. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut in order to savor the moment, Kakashi lost himself in the love and passion her felt for the other. His heart was flying through the clouds, but reality brought it back down into the world of pain and misery.

Breaking the kiss he stepped away from the love of his life, and jumping back into the tree. Perched on a branched, he watched as she slowly opened her beautiful eyes and searching in vain for him. His heart broke, hearing her painful crying into the night as she curled into a ball on the rooftop with nothing but the cold wind by her side.

Ripping his eyes away from the scene before his eyes, he pulled his mask back into placed and started his journey home. The feeling of her lips against his was the best feeling in the world, but in the end it was not meant to be.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Reviews and thoughts are much appreciated. _**


End file.
